


Balance

by Tyrelingkitten



Series: Cursed [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Drabble, Minor Character Death, Other, Writeoween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: AU - Part of the Cursed series timeline.  Trafalgar was a born killer. (Using Writeoween prompts)





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Day 1 - Blood/Flesh/Bone (Writeoween challenge prompts)
> 
> Considering this month seems to be for spooky stuff and the like, dark fiction ahead. It’s based on CLAMP’s “Tokyo Babylon” so it’s not surprising either.

Law’s first kill since the passing of his mentor, was done with a knife; stabbing into flabby skin, right underneath the thudding heart.

His target had cried, had begged, had promised him a hefty sum of money, to be spared from his fate. But this was Law’s assignment. The target was to die within twenty-four hours before the next New Moon.

Or else there’d be consequences.

Blood streamed out from the wound, coating the once-crisp expensive white suit the target had been wearing, red, splashing onto Law’s tee-shirt, dribbling along Law’s hands and into the ground beneath their feet. The target made futile attempts to fight back, grabbing for Law’s arms, clawing Law’s face, anywhere, screaming for help–

The everlasting cherry tree rustled its branches with glee, shaking down its white blossoms. The winds picked up the flowers in their descent and sent the flowers whirling, forming a small whirlwind of shining petals.

 _~Well done, Keeper~_ The tree said in Law’s mind and the whirling petals took over, swooping in like a swarm of agitated wasps, wrapping the bleeding target like a cocoon before the victim’s screaming was cut off and the flowers dispersed. All what’s left was blood on Law’s hands and the knife that fell to the ground.  

The flowers on the cherry tree gradually grew redder and the branches rustled loudly.

Law felt the power shift underneath his shoes, where the cherry trees had its roots spread out; the equilibrium of the world was reset. The hum of the land no longer prickled uncomfortably against his skin.

Law caught his wrist to stop his hand from shaking. He should’ve delivered a quick blow instead of letting the man bleed all over him. Letting his target bleed all over him was disgusting. He’ll have to burn his clothes before heading home.

 _~Until next time, keeper~_ The cherry tree said, reaching out one of its thin branches to touch Law’s cheek.

Law slapped the branch away before it touched him. “Don’t _touch_ me.”

The tree laughed. The flowers rustled along. The branches shook as well.

Law turned his back to the tree and walked away. 

There won’t be a next time.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Now onto **Day 2 - Vampire/Ghost**


End file.
